


Death is patient (and so are they)

by korereapers



Series: FE3H fic series [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post AM, Short & Sweet, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), they die of old age/illness and they're happy even in the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korereapers/pseuds/korereapers
Summary: Dimitri just waits patiently. In time, Dedue comes back to him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Series: FE3H fic series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Death is patient (and so are they)

Dying, when it’s like this, is easier than falling asleep.

He feels Mercede’s hands close, wrinkled and tired with time. Magic is not medicine, though, and neither of them can really heal old age. Nor destiny.

They all used to joke about it, back in the day. That even if Mercedes was the oldest of the team, she would no doubt be the one that buried them all.

If anything, Dedue would like to be able to tell her that it’s okay. That it doesn’t hurt, and that he will be waiting for her, when the time comes.

It’s like blinking really. And then, it’s over.

Death is peaceful, and he embraces it without doubt. Ready to rejoin the earth, as his parents, his people would have wanted. Ready to rejoin them all too, to celebrate, to fix something that was not entirely broken, almost lost to violence and segregation.

Death is patient. And so is he.

He is buried next to the King, side by side. He doesn’t need to see it to know. Dimitri is there, waiting in both slumber and anticipation. Like a sleeping beauty, wanting to be kissed by the person she loves. Or maybe, it’s Dedue who is waking up, because the dead cannot kiss, but he does feel a particular warmth inside that he has missed for years.

Dimitri is there. Everywhere. Young and old, like himself. He knows it’s him, because souls don’t have to see to know.

“I have been waiting, my beloved. For you to come back.”

Dedue has been waiting, too. Like back then, during the war. Both of them are good at the game of waiting. But this time, Dimitri had no hesitation. His voice doesn’t sound anxious.

Souls cannot entwine their fingers. They cannot embrace each other. And yet, they do. Dedue doesn’t know where he ends and where Dimitri starts. Resting together, forever, body and soul. It’s what he has always wanted. Like they belong like this, and the whole continent knows. The Goddess knows, and all of the Duscurian pantheon, allowing them to be together, even after death.

“You know I’ll come back to you. Always. Forever.”

Souls cannot smile, and yet, Dedue is pretty sure that Dimitri is.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> they're meant to be together. that's all i'm going to say


End file.
